headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Loomis (Halloween)
| type = | gender = | base of operations = Warren County, Illinois | known relatives = | status = Deceased (1, 2, H20 & Resurrection timeline/1-2018 timeline) Alive (1, 2, 4, 5 & 6 timeline) | born = 1919 Date approximated based on the age of actor Donald Pleasence | died = 1995 Killed off-panel at the end of Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers | 1st appearance = Halloween (1978) | final appearance = Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) | actor = Donald Pleasence Tom Kane Tom Kane provided the voice for Sam Loomis in Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later. }} Doctor Samuel Loomis was a child psychologist who worked at Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Warren County. While there, Loomis met a patient who would later become the single guiding force of his entire life and career -- Michael Myers. Original Series On November 5th, 1963, six-year-old Michael Myers had been admitted to Smith's Grove for the October 31st murder of his older sister Judith. The child (now seven) was blank, emotionless slate to Loomis, never speaking, barely even moving. Sam recognized the deep-rooted trauma in the boy's psyche and knew that special treatment would be required if he were to ever help him. Loomis petitioned his superior, Doctor Carpenter to have Michael moved to a private room, but Carpenter declined the request and insisted that Myers remained inside the open juvenile ward. Over the following year, Loomis paid close attention to Michael, but grew concerned when certain incidents began taking place. One such incident involved an injury relating to an older patient named Tony O'Malley. Tony suffered many of the same derangements as Myers, but unlike Michael, was prone to violent outbursts and displays of emotion. After witnesses recounted seeing O'Malley bullying the smaller Myers, he was soon discovered with a crayon lodged inside his brain. Nobody suspected that the virtually comatose Michael Myers could be capable of such an attack, but Loomis began to suspect otherwise. Another such incident took place in November of that year when a patient named Adrian Wade ate an entire birthday cake that was intended for Michael. He was later found in the shower room with 2nd degree burns all over his body. He died in the medical wing a short time later. Another boy, Roger, bit off his own tongue and choked to death. There was no obvious evidence linking Myers to these three deaths. Halloween #1; Chaos Comics Over the span of the next several years, Loomis continued to treat Michael. He never gave up hope that he might be able to pull something out of the boy's withdrawn psyche. Loomis also became close with a colleague named Doctor Jennifer Hill. Hill shared many traits with Loomis; she was politically liberal and held the same views as he concerning psychotherapy -- that "insanity was possibly the reaction of a sane mind to a sick society". The two eventually fell in love and were engaged to be married. In 1971, Doctor Carpenter suggested having a Halloween party in the juvenile ward. Doctor Loomis was vehemently opposed to this idea given the significance of this particular date in relation to Myers. Again, Carpenter dismissed Loomis' concerns and the party went underway. A faulty generator knocked out the electricity during the party and when the power resumed, the staff discovered a girl named Nancy had apparently slipped, hit her head and drowned while bobbing for apples. Loomis noted the irony of the fact that she was seen teasing Michael only shortly before hand. That same evening, Michael killed Doctor Jennifer Hill. Sam found her body lying on the ground outside the hospital. It appeared as if she had fallen from the roof of the building and her death was written off as a suicide. This proved to be the breaking point for Doctor Loomis. After spending eight years trying to reach him, he now committed himself towards making sure that Michael Myers never saw the light of day ever again. Acting as Michael's gatekeeper became an obsession with Loomis. He no longer regarded him as a human being, but as a monster and devil, the living epitome of pure evil. The Break-Out Notes & Trivia * The character of Sam Loomis is named after a character who originally appeared in Alfred Hitchcock's 1960 thriller Psycho. * A character similar to Sam Loomis is Doctor Karen Hopple, who appears in ninth season of American Horror Story under the title "1984". Both characters were psychiatrists charged with treating unresponsive (alleged) murderers. Both characters were present when their charges escaped from their respective mental facilities where they worked, and both characters witnessed numerous other mental patients wandering the grounds of the hospital at night. Appearances * Halloween (1978) (1st appearance) * Halloween II (1981) (Burned and nearly killed) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) (Back and crazier than ever) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) (Still kinda nutty) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) (Final appearance; presumably dies off-screen) * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) (Voice recording only) See also External Links * * Sam Loomis at Wikipedia * Sam Loomis at the Halloween Wiki * Sam Loomis at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Halloween (1978)/Characters Category:Halloween II (1981)/Characters Category:Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988)/Characters Category:Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989)/Characters Category:Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995)/Characters Category:1919 character births Category:1995 character deaths Category:Victims Category:Michael Myers victims Category:Characters who are killed off-camera Category:Status unknown